Lustful Passions
by xMikaKimura
Summary: Mika Kimura is a neko demon who has had a rough past,when Kaien saves her and enrolls her at Cross Academy she doesnt expect to fall for Icijou Takuma. Will she choose to love Ichijou, or obeying her father? IchijouXOC
1. Introduction:Lustful Passions

Hi I am new to fan fiction so if my story is not so well…my bad. This is my first story ever! Read and Review and hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight. *looks away ashamed*

Well because if I did there would be MAJOR changes!

_Lustful Passions_

_Introduction_

_Enrolling at this school will be hard. Knowing that you're a demon, you might have to be in neither night nor day class. But you seem to control yourself; you will be in the day class for now. Remember do not stand out, be normal. _

Cross Kaien's words ran through my head like a never ending movie.

Sure I was a demon and can control my bloodlust, but I wasn't different.

Okay maybe I was but, I knew I could never ever eat a human's soul because of the deal I made with Kaien.

It was strictly forbidden to eat a human's soul at Cross Academy.

I always wondered why he didn't just kill me that night….

I could be reborn as I different person and now living a whole different life, not worrying about anything.

_**XXxXx**_

(Flash-Back…)

_Dammit! I can't feel anything. Is this my death? _

_If, so then hurry up already. I knew I was either going to be reborn or they would just kill me straight up._

_There was so many things that I never got to do. I looked up at my killer. _

_He was the Highest Rank of a Demon. _

_Why was I so stupid? I closed my eyes and waited for the blow. _

_It never came. Once I opened my eyes a guy was there with a vampire, pureblood I guessed easily. _

_But where was the Higher Ranked Demon? I had no idea. _

_The Vampire and the Human exchanged worried glances._

_The vampire disappeared, and I couldn't take it no more I drifted off… _

_Letting whoever the guy was to take me wherever but somehow I knew I was going to be safe._

_**XXxXx**_

(An Hour Before)

I was running through the Kimura mansion, hell why was this place so big and complicated?

I knew I was being followed. Hell you could hear the footsteps. _ Closer….closer….closer…clo-_ I ran into an alcove to hide, I listened to any sounds of them but it seems they were gone.

Now to rescue Sora, I ran out of the alcove, towards the main room. 

_You can do it, mika! Almost there! Do it for Sora! _I pumped my legs and made them go faster. I halted at the door. Could I do it?

I raised a shaky arm to the knob. _You are a coward, do what you need to do! Baka, if he gets killed it's your fault and you know it! _

My inner demon threw insults at me, the blows hurting me every time.

Pushing open the doors, I ran straight towards Sora but ended up collapsing right beside him. "Wake up, Sora!" I yelled as I saw Leo walking towards us.

Ignoring, the aches in my legs and my conscious telling me to stop, I grabbed a good grip on Sora got up and ran.

Sora awoke then and started running behind me. _Keep running, Gotta keep running, and just keep running. _

Then we saw a flash of lightning and everything was dark.

"MIKA, WHERE ARE YOU?" I heard Sora scream my name; it was so dark, pitch black I couldn't see anything.

"SORA CAN YOU HEAR ME?" I yelled out and heard nothing. "SO-"I tried to call his name, and I felt something hit my head, I knew I was unconscious…

(Flash Back End)

A/N: Sorry if my introduction isn't that great first time remember? Criticism is fine but please don't make the review just about criticism because it will hurt my feelings about how you just point out mistakes that I made. So here's my introduction! Review and tell me what you think


	2. Breathtaking Encounter

A/N: Second Chapter! Woot~! So yea R&R and hope ya enjoy! Oh and I kind of didn't get into detail about what Mika-Chan looks like so here ya go

Mika Kimura

Age: 17

Day class or night class: Day Class (suckishly)

Species: Demon (but the headmaster thought it unnecessary to put me in the night class when I can control my bloodlust.)

Hair Color: Jet Black

Eyes: Shiny Purple

Oh Btw so no one gets confused I am going by the English dub episodes, I know it's probably like a hundred people who have did that already, but yea and some words might be mixed around and some scenes might change. So I am kind of following the English Dub of Vampire Knight. Also, umm yea each episode will be two chapters GOMEN NASAI! I am really a lazy Baka :'(.

_**Chapter One: Breathtaking Encounter Demon Meets Vampire **_

The impressive private Cross Academy was very interesting.

But doing the job as a guardian was not as interesting or impressive.

I stood next to the- overly-hyper-active Yuuki Cross, on her left with a bunch of fan girls in front of us while silent-and-mysterious-emo Zero Kiryuu stood near another group of girls.

I didn't get what was so fascinating about a class called the Night Class yup it was that typical of a name.

I noticed the girls trying to push their way through to the gate.

"Get back!" I said, in my demanding tone and held my arms out to my sides. The girls gave me a 'who is she' look. I really wanted to rip their heads off but thought better of it.

"Alright, everyone stand back! It is way past curfew for all you day class students, so just turn around and go back to your dorms." Yuuki said, trying to be high and mighty but failed epically.

Suddenly, a girl with medium brown hair started accusing. "We know what you're trying to do, Yuuki". Then another one joined in "It's so obvious, you just wanna keep the night class all to yourself". I anime sweat dropped and looked at Yuuki.

But then another girl joined in, like the last one "Your just taking advantage of the fact that you're the headmasters' daughter"

"That's not true, it's my job as a guardian t-" Yuuki defended herself. "Yuuki, just give it u-"I started but then the girls started screaming "Idol". I sighed, heavily.

"NO!" Yuuki and I said, in unison. We both started to push them back before the gates open.

But as if god ole' mighty heard him ourselves, the gates opened and out came the prestigious night class.

'Oh great, we did it again' I thought as the night class came into view. I closed my eyes and opened them back up to see that the day class girls were lined up one line on the left a line on the right.

Yuuki and I hung our heads and mumbled an audible 'Here ya go' and moved out of the way. I looked at the night class. I could identify each and every one of them

Kaname Kuran, Aidou Hanabusa, Kain Akatsuki, Rima Touya, Shiki Senri, Ruka Souen and finally I saw _him. _Ichijou Takuma. Vice President of the Night Class, he's like Kaname's Robin.

I know I sound like a stalker but you can't help yourself if the day class girls know everything about the night class students and say everything.

"Good Morning Girls, I could hear you loud and clear through the door. You're all looking quite beautiful today" Aidou or "Idol" as the girls called them said, putting his charm in place.

"Oh shoot me now" I muttered under my breath. Just then a girl who was standing next to me said "Oh look its "Idol" I mean "Aidou". Then I really wanted to be shot.

His reply made me even more satisfied to be dead. "Hii!" He said, waving his hand, like he was the perfect angel. Uh not.

I could see Kain, talking to Aidou but I couldn't understand what he was saying. "Oh relax, you're so stiff akatsuki! Aidou said, still waving his hand.

"Wild-Senpai" A girl called out to Kain and I could see Aidou getting jealous. I laughed, and I saw a few stares going my way so I covered it up with a cough.

"Hello Akatsuki "Another girl said, and Aidou made his move. He made a little gun with his hand and said "Banngggg" 'shooting' one of them.

Yuuki and I just stared, and the girl fainted softly. "Oh," A girl exclaimed, while another said "Shoot me too" and they ran forward, making me and Yuuki fall face down.

I winced in pain and got on my knees as did Yuuki. "Is everything alright? Kaname asked Yuuki as the same time Ichijou was asking me if I was okay. I gave a friendly smile. "Yes I am fine".

I looked over to Yuuki she looked paralyzed. "I'm fine Kaname…" She said looking him in the eye.

"Thank you for all your help" He said, looking like he was in his own charm mode or something. "Yea sure" Yuuki said, scratching her head.

I looked at Ichijou, and blinked once going back to reality.

I jumped up and bowed immediately. Kaien said I had to act like a normal person, why not act all cheery and respectful. "Thank you Takuma-Sempai" I said, still bowing.

Yuuki also came to her senses and rose up immediately. "That's what the disciplinary committee does!" She said, all tense and Kaname rose.

"When you act reserved like this, I feel…abit lonely" Kaname said, charm gone. Or was it?

Yuuki apologized quickly "Um...I'm sorry but I guess it's because you're the one who came and saved my life that day, Kaname"

"Ha-Ha you can stop bowing now, Miss Kimura, or do you prefer Mika?" Takuma said, chuckling. I leaned up slowly.

"Thank you, for helping me up, Takuma-Senpai, and just call me Mika" I said, smiling.

"Please just call me Ichijou saying Takuma makes me sound old" He said and we both laughed.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Kaname walking to towards Yuuki saying

"Don't worry about that anymore, that was so long ago" and petting her hair and moving from her hair to her face and kept going down...

But Zero interfered, by grabbing Kaname's hand which was now off of Yuuki's face. I looked for Ichijou but he was gone. _Where did he go?_

"Zero!" Yuuki exclaimed. I just looked at him, like he was a ghost brought back from the dead or something. "Your class has begun Kaname" Zero said, and I could hear the hate in his voice.

"You should go now" He added, hate still visible in his eyes and voice. "You're so scary" Was Kaname's reply.

Kaname walked off to his group who was staring. "Mister, Disciplinary Committee" He added, and turned his head slightly. Two girls ran up to Kaname, presents in their hands

"Umm... Kaname?" One asked, shyly. "Would you please accept this?" The second one finished, both of them handing him the presents.

"Thank you' He told them, staring into their eyes.

Yuuki had her hands together like she was praying. I don't know why but I thought we looked like a Human Assassin Mafia. Teehee HAM! You see HAM= Human Assassin Mafia

Out of nowhere Zero shouted at a bunch of girls "You all need to get back to your dorms, right now!"

The girls scrambled off to their dorms. "Every day, they're out here screaming and throwing themselves at-"He started but got punched by Yuuki.

Somehow they ended up having a punch and push war. I just shook my head in disapproval.

"Why are you acting so cocky, you big jerk! You're late it's our job as the disciplinary committee to set an example!" Yuuki scolded Zero while punching him in his side.

Then Zero took some action and started pushing her back by having one of his hands on her head.

"Oh yea because I could say the same thing about you, it's so obvious it's pathetic" He said and stopped pushing her.

"Huh?" Yuuki said, confusion written all over her face.

"It's really none of my business, whether you like that guy or not? You do know right?" Zero asked, turning away from us.

"Why? Are you jealous Zero?" I asked, and a little giggled escaped my lips.

"Humph, who would be?" He said in true disgust. I rolled my eyes.

Yuuki answered his question. "Oh shut up! Of course I know, I know that there completely different from us, I am well aware of that" She said.

We headed back inside for the day. I wondered why Zero never actually talked much or rarely said anything about his past. He did keep to himself most of the time. Plus the fact he kept everything inside.

_**(Kaname's POV)**_

"Hello there Seiren "I called out to my apprentice.

She jumped down from a tree. "I will take that for you, Kaname" She said and I handed over the presents, except for the rose all while saying Thank you.

I looked down at the rose, my powers increasing so that the rose turned a gray color I let the ribbon fly behind us and away as we walked.

_**(In the Classroom)**_

"This tablet developed by the night class is very intelligent, and has been accepted worldwide. You all are not just the prime of this school, but also the entire vampire realm" The teacher said, his tone serious as ever.

"It's not that big of a deal" Ruka said, flipping her hair.

"All we did is take part in some group study" Ichijou said, chilled and relaxed. The others should learn from him.

"I really hate that guy! Who does Zero Kiryuu think he is anyway? Grabbing Dorm President Kuran like that! "Aidou said, ranting off.

"Whats this now? This looks to me someone in love" Ruka said, getting up from her seat, and picking up Aidou's drawing book.

"WHAT! I'd destroy that disciplinary committee in a second if they just let me" Aidou said, blowing off steam.

"Yes, but they do have that girl and she looks quite yummy" Shiki said, staring off into space. Everyone gasped and looked at Shiki. I stopped flipping my book.

"Shiki…" Ichijou said, still relaxed.

"Hm?" He replied, looking at Rima.

"Time to feed" Rima said, reaching in her pocket for some food.

She threw the food at Shiki who caught it in his mouth.

Ruka and Aidou looked at me. I closed my book and got up to stare at the window on the left of me but not before me and Ichijou shared glances.

"Lord Kuran, I noticed that you seem awfully interested in that girl" Ruka said, continuing to stare at me.

"Yes…you're right" I said, trailing off because I was looking out of the window at the clouds.

Jealousy getting to Ruka, she slammed Aidou's drawing book on poor Aidou's hand.

"That hurt! THAT HURTS THAT HURTS! RUKA DO YOU WISH TO DIE" Aidou threatened, and Ruka just flipped her hair.

"The clouds will soon obscure the moon" I said, looking at the clouds more carefully. "Yes soon it will be our time" Ichijou said, or maybe it wasn't him.

My eyes turned red, "The night is made for vampires, "and everyone's eyes lit up red…

_**(Mika's POV: In Kaien's Office)**_

Just our luck. We were all standing like the army soldiers be. Someone's thought interrupted my own. 

_They are the beings who hide in the shadows another source of legend. And the secret we must protect is their very existence. _ I guessed they were Yuuki since she seemed to be looking into space.

"Why are we doing this?" Zero asked annoyance visible in his voice.

"C'mon Headmaster, our job is to be security, not be bodyguards for celebrities" Zero added, banging his fist softly on the table.

"I know doing this every night is hard on you" Kaien or "Headmaster" started, but Zero interrupted.

"Since you're aware of that, then why don't you increase the number of people in the disciplinary committee?" Zero asked his fist still on the table.

Yuuki was outta her weird trance to hold up her hands in apology or whatever you call it.

"All I got is these two and they are useless" Zero said, pointing a thumb at us.

"Dude, you have no right to say were useless, where does Zero be when we need him?" I said, holding back the urge to strangle him.

"I don't have to take lip from someone's who late all the time "Yuuki said, again trying to defend herself but it didn't help.

"That won't happen" Kaien said, sipping his tea. He turned to his cute self. "It is our job to keep their identities a complete secret"

'Oh god, here it comes…' I thought, bowing my head.

" I mean that's why the academy is set up the way it is, so we can keep the day class and the night class separate from each other!" He continued on.

"For the two to co-exist, the day class mustn't know the truth about the night class, and that's why you work as guardians so critical" Kaien finished being cute.

"You three are the only ones I can trust with this duty. " He said, back in serious mode.

We all nodded our heads once in agreement.

"I know you work all night, and people hate you. And it's a thankless task "He said, and I already knew the thing he was going to say was already supposed to be cute.

"But by giving this job to my dear son and loving daughters the honor; I won't feel any sense of guilt." He said

Zero punched the table and split it in half. "I admit I do have certain obligations to you, but I do not remember ever agreeing to become your son" He said, anger showing

"You're such a stickler for details, Zero" Kaien said, standing on his chair, and away from Zero.

"You got that right!" I said and Zero gave me a death glare which I gladly returned.

Taking his hand off the table, he looked at Yuuki. "You're actually his daughter; Yuuki You'll be the one and try to talk some sense into him."

"Hm, well it seems to me that the night class is doing a pretty good job getting along with the day class. And I really don't mind having to help out" She said, smiling

"Wow, well I could pretty much care less" I said, yawning. I was exhausted. _ The ones who are exhausted never make it_

I winced and shook my head. Zero just stared at bothYuuki and me.

Kaien on the other hand was in tears. "You're such a good girl! You make me so proud of you!" He said, reaching over the desk for a hug.

But he landed face flat on the desk. Which was somehow fixed? Awkward much?

"Headmaster?" Yuuki asked, bowing for some unknown reason.

"Call me father" He said, head still on desk.

"Um…okay father" Yuuki said and I held back a snicker.

He sprung up like a spring all right. "Yuuki! You are the only one who truly understands my pacifist idea and pacifist logy.

You see it has long been my dream to finally reach a day where we can once and for all bring an end to dark shared history between vampires and humans….."

I stopped listening after a while because to me all I heard was blah…. History…..blah…blah….vampires….humans and what not.

"That's why I do what I do and this is why I made a night class" He said, jumping around like superman.

"I'm out of here" Zero said and I nodded as well, leaving with him.

"Zero, Mika!" I could hear Yuuki call us, but we were already out of the door.

_**(**__**Yuuki's POV)**_

"Zero, Mika" I called to them but they were already gone.

'Again' I thought as I stared at the unmoving door.

"Well…I understand what zero is saying, there are vampires that attack humans. Kaien said adding on "If people knew the truth about the night class it would cause uproar".

I looked down in defeat, but got my hopes up. "Well Kaname is different!" I said, slamming my hands on his desk bringing its back its shape.

I continued on, taking my hands off the desk.

"He too, believes in pacifism and other vampires have followed proving, your ideology can work!" I said, triumph in my voice.

"Oh Yuuki!" Headmaster said, reaching for another hug and failing miserably. 'Again' he mumbled.

"It's all going to work you just leave it to us guardians" I said, and jumped from the back window, that went out to the balcony.

And once I landed on the balcony I spotted two, day class students out way past their curfew…

A/N: Anyhoo, hallo! I am now finished chapter one! Hallelujah! I know it took like forever Gomen Nasai I am a very lazy girl! Also I have been busy, but I hope you enjoy this one! Read and Review!


End file.
